Some vehicles can increase fuel efficiency by using energy recovery strategies. One such strategy includes regenerative braking. Regenerative braking includes converting kinetic energy into electrical energy. The captured electrical energy can be temporarily stored in a battery or fuel cell and used to propel a vehicle.